Ruffled Feathers
by ChromeT227
Summary: This is another GingaXTsubasa fanfic called Ruffled Feathers and is a sequel to Feathery Love. This was inspired by Smexie Sevie's fangirl since she gave me the idea for a sequel. Tsubasa and Ginga decided to tell everyone about their relationship. How will everyone react and will they accept the duo's relationship with one another. Feathershipping. GingaXTsubasa
1. Chapter 1

ChromeLee227: This is ChromeLee227 with a sequel to "Feathery Love" called "Ruffled Feathers" another GingaXTsubasa fanfic.

Ginga: You're making a sequel? (*_*)

Tsubasa: It was bad enough that you made the first one considering the fact that you are a guy.

ChromeLee227: It's not so bad, Tsubasa. It allows me to give me a better outlook of yaoi fanfics and the fact that there is too much yaoi in fanfiction.

Ginga: Why are you doing this man? I felt really embarassed after you wrote the first one.

ChromeLee227:I simply got the idea for the sequel from smexy sevie's fangirl whom I like to thank for her review and suggestion for the sequel.

ChromeLee227: Now with all of the issues are now cleared, let's begin the story.

Overview: After two months of secretly dating each other, Ginga and Tsubasa decided to tell everyone they know about their relationship. How will they react? What kind of chaos will occur? Rated: M for sexual content, swearing, and random acts of violence.

Tsubasa P.O.V

I groaned loudly as the morning sun shined its light on my sleeping eyes. I blinked my eyes twice before realizing that I was nude and so was Ginga who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. He and Ginga decided to share an apartment along with Yuu who already knew about their relationship after peeking through the bedroom and seen them having sex. That incident resulted in a bloody nose for Yuu who was shocked at the revelation and Tsubasa spending all the money in his wallet to buy Yuu sweets and other things Yuu liked to bribe him to keep their relationship a secret between him, Ginga, and Yuu.

I always loved seeing Ginga waking up as he always looks so cute when he wakes up. Ginga woke up as he let out a small yawn before rubbing his bronze eyes. "Good morning, Tsubasa." Ginga said as I wrapped my arms around his petite waist before giving him a small kiss on his lips. "Morning, Ginga. Did you sleep well last night?" I replied as I gave a small smirk because I already knew the answer to the question. "You know that I always sleep good, especially when you're around Tsubasa." Ginga whispered in my ear as he indulged my lips with his lips, starting a small makeout session between us then I pulled out at the last second, leaving Ginga unsatisfied and pouting. "Why did you stop?" Ginga pouted as he gave me a look of disappointment. "Simply because we have to get dressed or else Yuu will come in and be unconcious on the ground like last time." I answered as I remembered when Yuu accidentally came into our room and fainted after seeing me and Ginga nude in bed together.

30 minutes later...

Ginga P.O.V

I was in my usual outfit as I ate a bowl of cereal along with Yuu who was eating a bowl of Coco Puffs. "Good morning, Yuu." I greeted as I acknowledged Yuu's presence in the kitchen. "Morning, Gingky!" Yuu said as he placed his empty bowl and spoon in the sink before beginning to wash them. I sighed as I remembered the times when Tsubasa scolded Yuu for not putting his dishes in the sink and how he threatened not to buy any sweets for Yuu if Yuu didn't learn how to clean up after himself. I was putting my dishes in the sink and was washing them before Tsubasa came into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. "So today's the day huh?" I said as I knew that Tsubasa was about to say. "Yeah, but are you want to do this?" Tsubasa said as he gave me a look of worry.

Tsubasa P.O.V

"It's like you said Tsubasa, we will have to eventually tell everyone about our relationship or else Yuu will spill the beans out of our relationship." Ginga responded as I began to remember the time when we were at Hikaru's house for dinner and Yuu accidentally spilled the beans of how he really didn't like Hikaru's cooking so we ended up going home early because we had to make sure that Hikaru wouldn't strangled Yuu to death despite Yuu being a kid. "It looks like we have to tell everyone or else they'll have to find out the hard way. "Come on Yuu, we have to go to the WBBA." I said as I begin to leave with Ginga to WBBA headquarters.

1 hour later...

We were at the WBBA headquarters along with Yuu who tagged along with us because he wanted to see if Kenta was there along with Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei, and the others. "Hello, everyone!" Ginga greeted as he, Tsubasa, and Yuu entered the lobby of the WBBA headquarters. "Hello Ginga!" Madoka and Kenta greeted as they went up to us with Yuu hugging Kenta and I saw a small blush on Kenta's face. "Ginga!" Kyoya yelled as he, Benkei, Demure, and Nile marched up to the trio. Nile and Demure decided to stay in Japan after the World Championships since they didn't really had a home in Africa. "So how's it been Ginga? I have heard that you decided to live with Tsubasa and Yuu." Madoka said as she acknowledged Tsubasa's and Yuu's presence in the room. "It has been great since I started living with them because I actually have a home since my dad decided to move out of Koma Village just so he would get to work on time." Ginga answered. "Ginga, battle me now!" Kyoya declared as he got out his launcher and Leone, showing that he's prepared for battle. "Just give me a second, Kyoya. I need to tell everyone something very important concerning me and Tsubasa." Ginga responded as everyone looked shock of how Ginga didn't engage Kyoya in battle instantly. "What is so important that you have to tell everyone that you didn't want to battle me now." Kyoya growled as he didn't like to wait especially if he can't battle the time that he wanted.

"Should I tell them, Tsubasa or should you tell them." Ginga asked as he looked at Tsubasa. "I think it'll be best for you to tell everyone so Kyoya won't throw a fit about not battling you" Tsubasa responded as he heard a small growl from Kyoya as he tried to rip Tsubasa's head off with Benkei, Demure, and Nile restraining their leader. "Ok everyone, the truth is that me a dn Tsubasa are in a relationship with each other." Ginga stated. "WHAT!" everyone exclaimed as they couldn't believe what their ears heard. Madoka couldn't believe that her crush was gay especially if he was in a relationship with someone whom she would never expect. Kyoya, Benkei, and Kenta had their mouths out like gaping fish because they never expected Ginga to be gay or to be in a relationship with someone sophisticated as Tsubasa and always thought that Ginga was straight then would end up dating Madoka at some point in the future. "Yup, I knew this would happen." Tsubasa said before he grabbed Ginga by his waist and consumed his lips in a heated kiss. Ginga couldn't help, but moan and squirm under Tsubasa's loving assault as Tsubasa's lips devoured his mouth in the blink of an eye then began to fight back with his own tongue exploring the hot cavern that was Tsubasa's mouth. Their makeout session would cause everyone in the room to widen their eyes to the size of saucers before fainting. "Tsubasa, I think we should stop because everyone fainted." Ginga moaned as he was moaning uncontrollably as Tsubasa began to grind against his chest like an animal. "Nah, they would be fine. Besides I want to enjoy you before..." Tsubasa whispered into Ginga's ear as he was going to enjoy Ginga before he heard a loud thud and an angry figure stood at the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"


	2. Chapter 2

ChromeT227: Hello my fellow yaoi readers, this is ChromeT227 with another chapter for "Ruffled Feathers". I do apologize for not updating in the past 4 monthes due to school, drama, and summer SAT classes which left me uninspired and busy to do any fanfic writing whatsoever, but that is going to change.

Ginga: Why are you writing this fanfic even though you hate yaoi?

ChromeT227: I don't hate yaoi! *stares at Ginga with a angry look* I just think there are too many yaoi fanfics that aren't even that good. Especially the ones where you are the uke.

Tsubasa: Aren't you contradicting yourself since this story technically has Ginga as the uke?

ChromeT227: You make a good point so I will be a bit more specific. I absolutely 100% percent despise YAOI fanfics that include the main character of a series as a pairing because pairings such as GingaXMasumune, SoraXRiku, GingaXRyuga, and GingaXHyoma. I don't even know why people write those pairings because none of those characters are compatible with each other and you're the only gay one here while Ryuga is straight.

Ginga: How am I gay and how is Ryuga not gay? *_*

ChromeT227: You have an unsually high-pitched voice, a small frame for a guy and you are always used as the uke in most yaoi fanfics. Ryuga is your complete opposite.

Tsubasa: Can't we just get on with the story? -_-

ChromeT227: Alright. I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or anything related to Takara Tomy. Now let the yaoi madness begin! *hits gong*

Tsubasa P.O.V

I was about to enjoy Ginga when I heard a loud voice shouting behind the door at the corner of the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONE HERE!" cried an angry voice as there was loud banging on the door as though someone is trying to break the door down. "Who is it?" Ginga nervously replied as Tsubasa mentally slapped himself in the face due to his boyfriend's lack of intelligence towards the raging doom that approaches them. The door suddenly broke from its hinges and the opened doorway revealed an furious Ryo. His eyes were filled with a raging fire as he stared as the pair with a murderous glare that could kill many people. Ginga couldn't help but shudder in fear of his father's terrifying rage as he never seen his father so angry except that time when Ryo asked Ginga to do his laundry which resulted in Ryo being forced to wear pink shirts and socks at work for two weeks.

Tsubasa was also scared of his boss's anger as he nevered imagine a person like Ryo to display such an intense emotion due to Ryo's laid back nature toward his job most of the time, but can display seriousness and leadership when the situation calls for it. Steam began to emit from Ryo's ear along with his breathing getting deeper and deeper until Ginga and Tsubasa heard a loud roar. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Ryo roared as he tackled Tsubasa to the ground and began choking his neck. "Dad wait please stop choking Tsubasa!" Ginga pleaded as he begged his father to stop choking the older boy but his father ignored his pleas. Ryo grabbed Tsubasa from the floor and began slamming him against the wall like a rabid dog.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RAPING MY SON YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Ryo yelled before he fell unconcious and lied on the floor like a board. Tsubasa was gasping for air after enduring one of the most brutal beatings in his life and wondered what stopped his boss's rampage until he saw Hikaru holding a tranquilizer gun in her hand. "Thanks Hikaru." Tsubasa said as he was relieved to be alive. "No problem, Tsubasa. Can you please tell me what made the director so angry at you?" Hikaru responded. "I will tell you later after Ryo wakes up." Tsubasa replied as he and Ginga dragged Ryo to the couch and wait for him to awaken.

1 Hour later...

"Ok, can you explain to me what you did that made the director angry at Tsubasa?" Hikaru asked Tsubasa and Ginga as they were in chairs that were in front of Ryo's desk with Ryo behind the desk sending Tsubasa a nasty glare. "Well, we finished telling everyone about my relationship with Tsubasa then Tsubasa began making out with me like the horny dog that he is." Ginga replied as Tsubasa winced about how Ryo would react. Ryo and Hikaru's eyes grew to the size of saucers at the newfound revelation of Ginga's relationship with Tsubasa. "I knew they would not take this so well." Tsubasa thought to himself. "WHAT!" Ryo yelled as he was shocked about his son being gay before calming himself down. "Wow, that is shocking." Hikaru said as she never thought Tsubasa would be gay or is in a relationship with someone like Ginga. "We started dating six months ago after the party the WBBA held for Gan Gan Galaxy stopping the Spiral Force." Tsubasa explained. "So you say that you were dating my son for six months secretly without telling anyone?" Ryo questioned as he looked at Tsubasa with a look that could make Kyoya shit himself. "Yes, but Ginga was the one who showed his feelings first so I just had the same feelings for him." Tsubasa responded nervously. "I understand and accept your relationship with Ginga, but there will be a few rules." Ryo answered calmly. "Understood, director." Tsubasa said.

30 minutes later...

Ginga and Tsubasa were back at their apartment with Yuu asleep in bed after spending a day at the carnival with Kenta where Yuu ate a heedless amount of sugary snacks which induced him into a crazed sugar rush that completely drained Yuu of his energy. The duo were inside their bedroom getting ready for bed where they basically slept in their underwear due to the summer weather. "Tsubasa, can I tell you something?" Ginga asked as he stared into Tsubasa's gold eyes. "You can tell me anything Ginga?" Tsubasa replied as he also looked at Ginga's beautiful orange eyes. "I love you Tsubasa." Ginga confessed as he jumped into Tsubasa's lap and locked his lips with Tsubasa's soft, delicious lips. Tsubasa responded back as his tongue intertwined with Ginga's tongue in a heated moment of passion where it dominated it and entered Ginga's wet cavern which caused the redhead to moan in pleasure. Ginga and Tsubasa quickly discarded their underwear so they can enjoy themselves exploring each others' bodies. Tsubasa lost himself in the moment as he explored every inch of the redhead's mouth, memorizing the texture and feel of it. They eventually seperated themselves to get some air.

Tsubasa held Ginga's legs in the air as he kissed along Ginga's jawline until he reached the neck where Tsubasa pressed his lips on and sucked on it every now and then. This action caused Ginga to gasp from the shear pleasure that was making shivers go down his spine. Tsubasa nibbed the neck for a moment before he bit it to cause a tiny amount of blood to leak out in which Tsubasa sucked the blood from the wound, enjoying the copper taste it provided as his hands traveled down Ginga's body until it reached his nipples where he rubbed the sensitive buds and flicked them with his fingers causing Ginga to squirm under him. Tsubasa pulled away from Ginga before he flipped Ginga on his back where he began to suck on his penis.

"Tsubasa..." Ginga moaned as he felt shockwaves traveling through his body as the silver haired teen kept licking and sucking on his hardened penis as he also cupped his testicles, rubbing and fondling them with his smooth, gentle hands. Tsubasa bobbed his head up and down Ginga's shaft, flicking the tip with his tongue as he sucked hard to taste the pre-cum that was flowing from the tip before repeating the process which caused Ginga to moan loudly. Ginga let out a small groan as he released his seed inside Tsubasa's mouth where the older boy savored and taste the salty, white liquid that was inside his mouth. "My turn." Tsubasa said as Ginga leaned his head toward Tsubasa's penis and began to lick and suck on the older boy's erection. Tsubasa closed his eyes tight as he gripped the bedsheets with his fists before letting out a small moan.

Tsubasa always enjoyed at how good Ginga was when it came to oral sex as Tsubasa watched Ginga's hand travel to his limp penis as he began to pump his cock furiously which sprung his erection back to life. Ginga let out a small moan which vibrated on Tsubasa's penis that caused the silver haired teen to bend his head back and let out moans of pleasure and enjoyment. Tsubasa eventually let out a loud moan as he came inside Ginga's mouth, causing small amounts of Tsubasa's juices to leak out as he tried to drink it. "Now that's over with, we can get to the main event, but you will have to suck on my cock again since I can't fuck you with a limp penis." Tsubasa said huskily as Ginga began to suck on his penis which caused the appendage to become fully hard.

Tsubasa got off the bed and reached into a drawer where he pulled out a small bottle of lube. Ginga watched as the older silvered hair teen applying and rubbing the lube on his hands before applying the rest to his penis. "Are you ready?" Tsubasa asked before Ginga nodded his head in agreement. Tsubasa pushed his index finger into Ginga's entrance as the tight ring of muscles surrounded his finger and pushed until he couldn't reach any further. Ginga gripped his fists around the bed as the feeling of Tsubasa's fingers inside his entrance always felt painful. Tsubasa added another finger, making the younger teen gasp in pain in which Tsubasa began to scissor Ginga's entrance so it could accomadate for Tsubasa's large penis as Tsubasa added a third finger that pushed in and out of Ginga. Ginga bit his lower lip at the pain.

Tsubasa pulled his fingers out of Ginga as he prepared to insert his penis at Ginga's entrance. Tsubasa pushed gently into Ginga gently as he thrusted slowly in and out of Ginga to let him get used to his cock. Ginga let out small moans of joy as he enjoyed the feeling of having Tsubasa inside him. Tsubasa began to thrust faster which caused the younger teen to moan even louder. Ginga found it hard to think clearly as he arched his back before letting out a scream of pleasure. "AHH!" Ginga moaned as Tsubasa hitted his prostate. The headboard on the bed banged on the wall repeatedly as Tsubasa kept thrusting in and out of Ginga furiously. Ginga began to touch himself and pump his extremely hard erection in sync with Tsubasa's hard thrusts.

Tsubasa began thrusting even faster as Ginga felt he was extremely close to coming over the edge. "Tsubasa, I am going to cum!" Ginga screamed as he gave himself a few more pumps before laying his hand down as he let Tsubasa thrust into him one last time before he came. Screaming Tsubasa's name, the teens came hard as semen was spewing from both of them. Tsubasa felt exhausted as sweat and semen ran down his stomach. Ginga was completely in a sleepy haze as he felt Tsubasa's semen inside him. Tsubasa got up and lifted the younger teen where he placed both of themselves in bed. "I love you Tsubasa." Ginga muttered as he fell asleep. "I love you too Gin-kun." Tsubasa responded affectionately as he pulled the redhead towards his chest where he kissed his forehead before falling asleep himself with him still holding Ginga close to him.

ChromeT227: This was one long chapter since I had to put a lemon in it. Please remember to review and tell me how you feel about"Ruffled Feathers." I placed a lemon in this chapter as a compensation for me not updating for a long period of time. If you have any requests for any Metal Fight Beyblade lemons, please leave me a PM. Peace out!


End file.
